


Pale Yellow- Is for fear

by LilRedFox



Series: Color My World [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Colors, Eating Disorders, Gen, Sandy Color, pale yellow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRedFox/pseuds/LilRedFox
Summary: Have I done fear yet?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my voices of reason and irrationality.

Huddle in the corner, don't move. Hunger on high, but don't eat. Food is earned and it hasn't been earned yet. Why must it be like this, punishing the owner because of a little fear? Stupid.

"Deary, eat" the voice of reason says in her caring voice

"B-But" The timid main mind stutters

"No. It's forbidden. Sniveling child, accept the punishment."  The nameless voice sternly says

"Why, Why is there a punishment?"

There is no response, only silence. Accept the punishment and wait for forgiveness. Maybe nameless will be happy when blood is spilled? 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The day was going great until this whole mess of emotions decided to hit me like a freight train. PS: (If you've made it this far) I use this as a way to vent or ramble, so most of it will make absolutely no sense. As I don't edit or re-read it.


End file.
